The Hybrid Baby
by lolafalana
Summary: Set of one-shots from Rosalie's point of view during Bella's pregnancy. "Emmett stepped forward and bared his teeth, Jasper was on Edward’s other side. I wouldn’t want to be Jacob Black right now. Werewolf was soon going to be kibbles n bits."
1. Pregnant

_The Hybrid Baby_

_

* * *

_

Pregnant

* * *

Emmett was outside in the backyard. It was sunny outside, something that is very rare in this godforsaken place, and he was enjoying the sunshine. My lips automatically twitched up into a smile as I watched him, knee deep into the river. Jasper was sitting on the bank doubled over in laughter at watching Emmett wrestle with a fish. Speed, strength…it wasn't quick enough for him to catch those slippery buggers. He _was_ fast enough to catch them, but they were like a bar of soap, the harder he held on to them, the faster they slid out of his fingers.

At this point, it was merely just entertaining to watch the fish propel themselves lazily through the water as Emmett splashed and spluttered through the mud to get to them.

Alice tapped me on the shoulder. "Rose, what do you think about this color?" I turned to look at her. Her brow crinkled in concentration. "I mean, the Capri's look great, but the color is off…" She pointed to the screen.

"It looks fine, Alice." I shrugged.

She nodded. "Yup. I'm going to have to do this all by myself," she muttered to herself.

She continued to press button after button on the screen as she mixed, matched and changed colors of the clothes displayed there. Suddenly she went rigid in her chair, her eyes abnormally vacant. Just another vision… I turned around to watch Jasper and Emmett again. The scene had changed, and now they were both covered head to toe in mud.

I rolled my eyes at the pair of them.

"Something's wrong with Bella…"Alice whispered so low, even I had to strain to catch her words. "Oh…no. It can't be!" she gasped in horror. "Hand me the phone and then get Carlisle." I tossed her the small silver cell phone. "Hurry!"

Of course, leave it to Edward to kill her. Honestly, that was the only thing that flashed through my mind. All this trouble and angst so he could lose control on their honeymoon. Great. I wasn't ready for depressing Edward. The eight months he was abroad were the worst times my family has ever seen. Honestly, they were downright unpleasant. I was grateful the little human, who I now call by her name, took him back.

There was no need for me to find Carlisle because he heard Alice and was down the stairs in the next second. Alice was already on the phone.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?"

So Edward didn't kill her. Maybe she's a vampire now and has killed a human. The wild bloodthirsty first year…I tried to hide my smile as Alice shot me a threatening glance. Jasper just might win his bet. Emmett's not going to be too happy about that. I refuse to be around him after he eats all ten hot dogs. Jasper has a sick sense of humor.

Carlisle waited patiently for the phone, his hand out stretched.

"Bella, it's Carlisle," he said anxiously. "What's going on?"

My interest was piqued, all the disquiet yet no one seems to know what the predicament is. Even though I didn't care much for the conversation, my ears contradicted my thoughts as they tried to listen harder.

"I –" Bella hesitated on the other end.

I wanted to reach over, grab the phone and tell her to spit it out. My patience was limited sometimes with Bella. Her vampire days were not coming soon enough. It will be nice when there is no longer the constant aroma of her blood in the house.

"I'm a little worried about Edward…Can vampires go into shock?" Bella finally choked out on the other end.

Emmett and Jasper had walked in then, both stripped down to only their boxers, Esme holding a towel out to each of them, a scowl fixed upon her face. Emmett's hair was sopping wet and plastered to his face. I tried to choke down the laughter at the two of them.

"Let me guess," Emmett whispered to Jasper, "he finally saw Bella naked?" They both guffawed in whispers, their heads together. I pressed my lips tightly together in an act to suppress my laughter.

Carlisle glared at the pair of them and they both stiffened and their mouths closed. Again, I listened to Bella on the other end.

"I think…well, I think that…maybe…I might be… Pregnant."

The laughter died at once as everyone froze where they stood, staring at Carlisle in disbelief. I was lost in desperate speculation but all I thought was _it couldn't be true._

It had been decided after Carlisle's many questions. Bella. Was. Pregnant. It was a hard concept to wrap my head around. There was a slight glimmer of a nasty shade of green - jealousy unfathomable in me. It wasn't fair, and I knew that I was just throwing myself a huge pity party. She gets her Emmett forever _and_ get's to have a child. Fortune stepped on me to get to her apparently.

I guess the only thing that was worse than all those things combined were their plans to abort the growing creature inside her. It was hard to imagine Edward and Bella creating anything that was worth murdering.

Jasper and Emmett's banter was not funny to me anymore. It had only been thirty minutes since their conversation and they both were making bets, jokes, and literally turning this whole situation into a laughing stalk.

Alice and I promptly kicked them back out of the house, leaving them in their boxers. They retreated slowly into the forest mumbling apologies as we stood on the front porch, arms crossed. Served them right.

As I retreated back into the house my phone vibrated lightly in my pocket. _If it's Emmett, I'm throwing my phone out the window_. He could be persistent and I refused to spend the rest of the day pressing the ignore button.

To my surprise, the name that was flashing across the screen was Edwards.

"Hello?" I answered skeptically, not sure if my number was the one he meant to call.

"Rosalie? It's Bella." The tiniest quiver of a voice spoke. The word Surprise doesn't even cover how I felt when I heard her name. More like Flabbergasted. "Please. You have to help me."

Forget my last statement. Bombshell. Yes, that summed it up.

"Help?" I asked, tired of her not just getting to the core of things. She constantly floundered around the edges of things while I had to sit here and stifle through clues.

"I didn't realize…" her voice lowered another octave. "I think they want to kill my baby," her voice constricted with emotion.

Could the weirdness get _any _weirder? "I don't understand, Bella. What can I help you with?" Again, here I was fumbling blindly for some sort of hint.

"I have to hurry, he's going to be back inside the house any minute," she took in a deep breath. "Please…please don't let them hurt my baby." She hesitated on the line. "I love him."

The words fell oddly upon my ears. There was a sudden awareness. My mind grappled with thoughts to unwieldy for a response. She was going to keep the child. A_ baby_. My own maternal possessive nature took over, I felt it rising powerfully within me.

"Him?" I asked with a feeble bravado.

"Yes," her voice lightened. "I think it's a boy."

"Really?" my voice was overly enthusiastic, almost as if her words had blown a different disposition into me.

"Yes. I think he's coming back. Please, Rosalie. Promise me that you won't let them kill my child. You must promise me."

It was abnormal to hear her supplicate, and of all the people in this house I would be the last one she would ever ask. She just happened to pick the one thing I could _not_ say no to. The decision was made before she even asked. How could they possibly think that killing this child was a good idea? Sure, he was some sort of hybrid, but he was just a baby!

"I promise. When you get off that plane you come straight to me. Do you understand?"

The plan was already being decided in my head. We must keep this a secret. If any of them knew they might prevent me from getting to her to save the child.

"Of course," she agreed.

"And Bella." I persisted. "Don't tell Edward. Not a single word. We'll tell him together. It will be safer for the baby that way."

"Yes. That makes sense. I won't say a word," she promised. "I've got to go," she whispered quickly and the phone went dead.

Did Edward hear our conversation? Would he stop me from getting to her, to save that child growing inside of her?

The hours had somehow grown in length. I continued to pace back and forth at the airport, waiting for their arrival. Then, I saw them. Edward was laden with luggage, his face masklike. Bella, one hand on her perceptibly growing stomach, peered through the crowd, her eyes traveling from right to left. Seeing the proof that there was _in fact_ a baby growing inside her just made the whole situation more vitally important.

A pair of bewildered chocolate-brown eyes met mine as relief broke across her features. She flung herself at me, her frail body hit me with a soft thud as my arms wrapped around her protectively. Affection for this human who I once loathed gushed up inside me. Everyone stared at us in incredulity.

"Come on Bella, let's get you home." I hissed when Edward tried to come closer, utter incomprehension in his eyes. Of course, her rush towards me was like placing a target on my thoughts. His eyes turned dark as his face twisted convulsively.

_It's your baby, Edward. Seriously…you didn't think we'd just let you kill it, did you? _My expression was rapt and exultant.

A positively dangerous look crept across his face. I swear you could almost see sparks fly out of his eyes, fire blow out of his mouth and smoke bellow from his ears. You could literally see the anger growing inside him. There were rattling guttural noises coming from his chest and throat.

Emmett understood immediately and stood on Bella's other side.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but I'm with them," he gestured toward me and Bella in a mellow and pleasant voice. "Also, I'm not quite sure what this is about, but I have a feeling that Bella doesn't want you to abort her baby." Honestly, I was kind of shocked at how perceptive Emmett was. Sometimes we all don't give him enough credit.

If it wasn't for his human sweetheart between the two of us, I'm sure there would have been a fight. _Over my pile of ashes, _I thought.

"That can be arranged," he snapped, a surge of savage displeasure seeping from his tone.

Esme stepped between us. "Enough of that, children. We are in public!"

It was just an automatic response now. "Yes, Mom," we all mumbled as we exited through the large sliding glass doors.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Well, I was just going to do a one-shot…but now that I think about it, I might write a couple more things to add to this. Probably not in order, but about Rosalie dealing with Bella's pregnancy. Should be fun._

_

* * *

_

**Please Review!**

**

* * *

**


	2. Epic Argument

Epic Argument

* * *

It was the second time today that Edward stormed into the living room, absolutely livid.

"God Rosalie, why are you doing this?" he paced back and forth, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. It was such an Edward look.

"Don't get me started, Edward." I growled back. "Think about it. It's your child inside of her. Your baby!"

He stopped his pacing to face me. His eyes narrowed in my direction. He was probably reading my thoughts, trying to pick something out of my head that would make Bella change her mind about the pregnancy.

_Good god! Think about it you idiot! Vampires can't have children, yet by some miracle you have created one. Why can't you see that!_

"Because," his teeth mashed together, "it's a monster! How could I have created something that could be _good_?"

I rolled my eyes at him. Maybe he just didn't understand. He has never wanted children like I have. Every day I crave for this miracle, every second I wish for a child. And then when I thought things just couldn't get any weirder in the Edward Bella universe, she get's pregnant and calls me for help!

The one thing I want is the one thing I can never have, yet here it is, and he is just trying to kill it, waste its unique life.

"Rosalie!" Edward snapped in a luminous anger, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "It's not a baby! It's some strange combination of a vampire and a human. How does that translate into what you want?"

The whole time Bella's eyes roamed between Edward and I like a ping pong game. She was lying on the white sofa with a blanket covering her stomach that was growing so quickly you'd think she was more than half way through her pregnancy. Her face had lost most of its color, and honestly, her scent had lost some of its vigor; which was good, considering I had made a pact with her to keep her and her baby safe.

Her soft hand came up when Edward stopped next to her to glare at me and she just barely touched his arm. Every snarl, every nasty retort and every angry expression he had shot at me left his face. Compassion took its place. Worry, anxiety…every melancholy expression took over his rapt features.

"Please don't argue anymore," she croaked. Her voice had lost all if its energy. She reached up and placed his hand on her belly. "Can't you feel that?" her eyes were wide with an emotion I wish I could feel. Motherly Love.

Edward closed his eyes for just a few moments. And in those few seconds of silence I would have given almost anything just to hear his thoughts. What was he thinking? How was this not the miracle of all miracles to him? In my book, this is up there with the Virgin Mary having a child. Of course, Bella is no virgin, but Edward is not living, either, and hasn't been in nearly ninety years.

His eyes opened again and he looked up in earnest. "This isn't right," he whispered into the air.

I moved closer to her protectively. He could hear what I was thinking and it instantly angered him again. Fire blazed behind his eyes, but he kept his mouth shut, jaw tight.

_You aren't taking this child from us. _I thought angrily. _Her,_ I added hastily, before he twisted my thoughts into something else.

Bella's stomach made a horrible gurgling sound and I knew instantly that she was going to be sick. In a split second I had grabbed the plastic basin off the coffee table and held it under her chin. Edward sank down to his knees instantly, realizing the same thing I did as Bella became violently sick into the container.

I looked away as Edward held her hand.

"Esme?" I called out.

Her light footsteps could be heard overhead as she made her way gracefully down the stairs.

"Oh dear," Esme whispered. "Again?"

Bella nodded. "I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling to good."

"Bella, love," Edward moved her hair away from her face which was moist with sweat. "Please don't be sorry. This is all my fault. I should have never –"

"Please, don't," Bella patted his cheek.

I sat on the edge of the couch, ready for the talk of the century, or the hour. Honestly, it's like they are on repeat. Let me give you the run down. Edward says, "It's all my fault, I shouldn't have had wild crazy monkey sex with you while you were human…" while Bella smiles at him with her sunken cheeks, and his baby her in belly and says, "I love this baby, it's our baby…" _blah blah blah_.

Okay, so I might be exaggerating on the conversation a bit. But the never ending stream of this same old argument was just getting tired already.

"Edward," I spoke firmly, letting him know he was over stepping his bounds. "She's tired. You know this argument always wears her out."

He sighed. He knew I was right. His pleading with her had actually simmered down some since the first conversation we had at home.

---

"This is ridiculous, Bella!" Edward shouted.

Bella sat by me in a chair at the kitchen table. I placed my hand over hers to remind her I was here for her – on her side.

"It's not some baby, Bella. It's a monster. Something unimaginable is growing inside you!" he continued to yell.

She flinched at his words and I shot him a glare that would have burned holes all the way through his skull had I had that power. He could see the images in my head and turned to send me a glare worthy for the devil to applaud.

"And you," his voice grew low, menacing even. "When did you talk to her? Convince her of this lie? That this is some kind of real miracle, a baby that she would – should – never have with me!?"

"She called me!" I said calmly. Edward looked surprised, his mouth open trying to wield some sort of retort that wouldn't hurt Bella.

Bella coughed lightly and everyone in the room became silent, all tentative towards her small noise. Carlisle was by her side in an instant. "What is it Bella? Is everything okay?" his voice rushed.

"It's okay, Carlisle," she whispered. "Just a frog in my throat, that's all." she smiled.

"Edward," I said decisively, "Do you really believe that there is some kind of creature that is going to be born from you two and be a …" I grappled for the words, "…a demon?"

"Yes," he said firmly, his fist slamming down on the table. Esme jumped some and Edward suddenly looked apologetic. The table was an antique.

"Bella," Carlisle said, bending closer to her eye level. "Is this what you really want?"

She nodded, her eyes never leaving Edward's. His face was sullen, sulky even. Almost as if the whole world was crashing down on him.

Emmett's hand was on my shoulder. He squeezed lightly to let me know he was on my side. Of course, he's always on my side. Just like Edward should be on Bella's.

Edward dipped his head in anguish, listening to the thoughts around him.

Alice, surprisingly, hadn't said a word. Her fingers were at her temples and she looked so shaken, so nullified that her words were unable to form. Later on, I realized, she couldn't see the baby…

---

"I'll stay with Bella," Esme gently touched my shoulder. I almost jumped after being so focused on the events of the past. She smiled gently at me.

"That's really not necessary," Edward said bitterly.

"Yes, it is, actually. I know what your plan is," my voice was glacial with disapproval, "_To kill the baby_. There is no way I am letting you or Carlisle anywhere near her when one of us," I pointed to Esme and myself - _us_ also included Emmett, "is not with her."

A low rumble of a growl sounded from his chest. I shrugged and walked off to clean the basin, again.

When I returned Alice was talking with Edward softly, exchanging low voices that we were suppose to be ignoring while he patted Bella's hand absently. Emmett and Jasper had just come through the door from hunting. Emmett looked like a god. His cheeks were slightly pink, almost as if he just flushed over something embarrassing. His hair and clothes were actually orderly, compared to when the boys usually go out. But, even if his god-like state, you could still tell even these two felt the tension in the house. Laughter had been quiet rare these last few days.

As if we were all convening for a meeting, Carlisle walked in from upstairs. It was almost a ritual now, constantly checking her vitals, always measuring her stomach and him frequently shaking his head in disapproval. Everyone stared in anticipation, ready to hear the new measurements, to see if the child is still growing at insane speed.

When we first argued over this, that evening at the kitchen table, it surprised me that he was on Edward's side.

---

Carlisle placed a hand on Edward's shoulder, a gesture to tell him to sit down. He didn't even need to apply pressure. Edward always looked up to Carlisle, as we all did. He was our father, our creator, our mentor. Edward took a seat immediately and without question.

"I agree with Edward," Carlisle's voice was smooth and authoritative. He took a seat beside Edward, everyone facing Bella and I, Emmett at my back.

Edward's face was scarcely concealing his contempt.

For a moment, I thought my jaw would dislocate it slammed so far down in shock. The force of his words hit me like a Mack truck. He was on Edward's side? What?! I thought he would surely be on our side, on Bella's side. He's a doctor for Christ's sake! He should be tending to her, not asking her to terminate her child.

Edward looked triumphant, as if he could play the Carlisle trump card.

Not this time.

"Bella," Carlisle said gently, using his best doctor's bedside manner. "I can not fathom what you are going through; I also can't imagine what is possibly growing inside of you. This makes me very nervous," he gripped the table slightly, as if trying to word things correctly, in a convincing way. "As you have seen in the past, vampires are not gentle creatures."

Bella nodded. The slight fear in her eyes was an obvious indication she wasn't taking his words lightly. She turned her palm up to grasp my hand at his expressions. She was worried too, that he would force her to end the growing child within her.

But, as I had promised, I wouldn't let them do it.

"The fetus," he continued, "it could very well be lethal when it is born. It's not going to be like a human," he shook his head slightly at one of his thoughts, as if shaking it off. "We can not predict what will become of this…creature. We need to act as soon as possible. It is growing at an intensity I have never seen in all of my years."

A small tear slid down Bella's face. My stomach plummeted toward the floor. She's giving in. She's going to let them do it. How could she? She's taking my dream and throwing it away. How could she not be fighting tooth and nail to save this precious gift?

"Carlisle," Bella said softly. "I love him. Please don't make me do this. I want this baby." Her voice was full of reverence. Mine would have been to.

And then, I picked my heart off the floor and squeezed her hand lightly, reminding myself she was fragile and breakable.

"No one is going to make you do anything you don't want to," I said with conviction.

The only other voice in the room was Edward's, and it was small, like a tiny child barely whispering. "Him?"

---

Suddenly, I fell back to reality with a thud as we all turned in unison to hear a motor bike racing down our drive.

"It's Jacob," Edward informed us all.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, here's another short little one-shot from Rosalie's pov of the events of Breaking Dawn. There will be more to come, no worries. :) Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Keep 'em coming!

* * *


	3. Annoying Werewolf

Annoying Werewolf

* * *

Of course Jacob Black – werewolf, lover of all things Bella – would show up at the door the moment he heard she was back. Honestly, we should have been prepared for this moment. I'm sure he was. His motorbike shut off and I heard him walking towards the door.

"What is he doing here?" Edward growled.

"I'll take care of this." Jasper insisted.

"I'm sure he's just worried about Bella," Esme offered.

"I'm staying right here," I told them all. "If this is a trick, I'm not falling for it."

"Oh shut it," Edward snapped at me. "I'll get rid of him."

"Everyone, calm down. I'll go talk to him," Carlisle gave us each a warning glance.

"Fine," we all said together.

Carlisle marched toward the door and opened it. "Hello, Jacob," he said politely. "How are you?"

Why didn't he just tell him to go the hell away? Why didn't he just slam the door in his face? Maybe it was a trick… I realized I was beginning to become paranoid.

There was a pause between the two as we all waited anxiously for a response. "I heard Bella made it back alive," he said in a disbelieving tone. Did he seriously think Edward – mister self-control – would actually kill her? Okay, maybe I thought he did when Edward first talked to us on the phone. But I thought he had changed her, not killed her.

"Er, Jacob, it's not really the best time," Carlisle said, his voice giving too much information away. Now he's going to know there is something wrong. "Could we do this later?" he continued.

That was a stupid question to ask. Werewolves always think in the present, never in the future. When they want something, they want it now, not later. What I didn't expect was Bella's throaty voice to sound out to Jacob. "Why not? Are we keeping secrets from Jacob, too? What's the point?" My hand came up as I hit myself in the forehead. What is she thinking? "Come in, please, Jacob."

_Great_.

"Excuse me," Jacob said rudely. The smell of wet dog hit my nose and it automatically wrinkled. Gross. He strode into the room like he owned the place, took one look around and then froze, mouth open. It looked like a comprehension stick hit him upside the head. I wished _I _could hit him upside the head. I leaned over Bella protectively. It wasn't wise for her to let the mongrel inside. He didn't know how to control his temper. What will happen when he realizes what has happened? Full out brawl in the house? Oh, Esme won't be happy about that.

I moved forward as he did. My back was to Bella and the rest of the family. I trusted Esme to be watching after her, as my attention was needed elsewhere – toward the new threat in the house – Jacob Black, _the dog_. He continued to walk forward and I put my hand out to stop him. I watched each little inch he took her direction and if he didn't heed my warning he was going down. I'd make sure to keep all blood outside, no need to have the wet dog smell in the house forever. I was hoping for it, actually – to fight him. I needed a little tension release after being in this house all day, for days. Jacob stopped immediately at my threatening glare, though not for long because Bella then called out over my shoulder in a tiny whisper. "Rose, don't. It's fine."

I gritted my teeth and bit the inside of my cheek to keep the nasty retort back. Moving out of the way, I gave him the nastiest look I could manage, just so he knew how much I didn't approve of him being anywhere near her. Hadn't he caused enough damage between her and Edward? The last thing she needed was more stress.

My eyes never left the threat. He bent down next to Bella, across from Edward. He didn't even look up. His attention was solely for Bella.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you all right?" Jacob asked. He cupped one of her hands between his.

I stared at him in disbelief. Couldn't he tell there was something wrong with her? Of course she wasn't all right. _Duh_! Bella must have realized this too and didn't even bother with an answer. At least she had some sense in her. "I'm so glad you came to see me today, Jacob," Bella said happily.

I wanted to gag. And, for the first time, I actually felt sorry for Edward. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to see Emmett look all happy to see another woman. Edward heard my thoughts and groaned into her blanket.

_Sorry_, I thought. He ignored me. I didn't blame him. I'm sure I wasn't making this any easier on him. Bella wasn't either. And neither was Jacob, for that matter. Time to kick him out? Maybe.

"What is it, Bella?" Jacob continued to pester.

Bella looked at all of us expectantly, like she wanted us to answer this for her. I didn't want to, not for the dog, at least. But of course, her eyes raced across the room and landed on mine. "Help me up, Rose?" she asked. I growled, and bared my teeth. It was bad enough I had his stench in my nose, the last thing I wanted was another person to take Edward's side on the baby issue. "Please, Rose." Bella pleaded. She just had to make that face, the one I couldn't say no to anymore. Now I knew how Edward felt. We were all putty in her hands. She just formed us how she wanted and we obliged.

I put my arms around her shoulders to help her up. Like I said, putty in her hands. Jacob glanced at her like he couldn't believe she was moving.

"No," he whispered. "Don't get up…."

Bella frowned at him. "I'm answering your question," she barked at him.

I wanted to applaud her. If I couldn't say all the things on my mind, at least Bella would stand up for herself. I finished helping her off the couch. Edward looked dead, and acted it too as he slid forward onto the couch, his face diving into the covers. I ignored him; like I'm sure he was ignoring my thoughts right now. I think he ignored them most of the time, actually.

Jacob stared at Bella. His expression was what I had expected. It only made me angrier to see it, though. He looked sick, then outraged, and then he looked pissed. I wondered what was going through his tiny brain, and figured it out quickly when Edward sprang to his feet, the look on his face was malicious. I pulled Bella closer to me, just in case.

"Outside, Jacob," Edward snarled. Maybe there would be a fight after all?

Jacob jumped to his feet as if he had been electrocuted. "Let's do this," he said. There was a gleam in his eye. He wanted to fight. If there was one, I knew Edward would win. Emmett stepped forward and bared his teeth, Jasper was on Edward's other side. I wouldn't want to be Jacob Black right now. Werewolf was soon going to be kibbles n bits.

"No," Bella gasped. He walked towards Edward and I stayed on her heal as she stumbled and grabbed Edward's arm.

"I just need to talk to him, Bella," Edward said, his tone full of a hidden meaning.

_Sure_, I thought. _You're just going to have a quick picnic with your old werewolf friend_.

Edward ignored me once again. That was fine with me; I'd love to see him fight that mongrel. I wanted him out of the house, away from Bella and far from me. "Please rest," he said as he stroked her face. Jacob's teeth snapped together audibly. "We'll both be back in just a few minutes," he finished, ignoring every thought around him.

_When you say bring him back, you mean in a body bag, right_? I thought happily.

Bella stared at his face for a few seconds before moving toward the couch. I helped her back down, making sure she didn't hurt herself, or, god forbid, the baby.

"Behave," Bella hissed to Jacob.

_Not likely_, I thought.

"And then come back," she ordered.

_Oh please don't let him come back_, I begged Edward. Once again, he ignored me. He had no sense of humor left. I'll be glad when this baby is born and Edward is back. It is almost like his dark months when he was away from Bella.

I could heard them walk away, and a murmur or two between them and then they were out of my hearing range. That made me nervous immediately. What was up his sleeve? Was he planning on bringing Jacob into some plot to abort the baby? I wouldn't have it. Now my paranoia was going up a notch. I was tempted to move toward them so I could hear their conversation, but then I looked back at Bella and realized I couldn't leave her unprotected.

"What do you think they are talking about?" she asked me.

"I don't know, I can't hear them." I sighed. "He walked out of range." I said this like I was a TV picking up reception. Which was kind of how it worked.

"You don't think they are fighting, do you?" Her tone was full of worry.

I patted her hand. "No, Edward is too noble to hurt Jacob because of you."

"Oh."

After several silent minutes passed I could hear them walking back up the drive. I would give anything to hear their minds so I would know if they were preparing to attack. At the same time I was pretty bummed that Edward hadn't just killed him and got it over with. But, maybe it was best that he didn't. Bella didn't need the stress. The baby didn't need the stress.

Everyone in the room was silently hanging out, like they were in idling mode. No one even moved when they both walked back into the house.

"We're going to let Jacob and Bella speak privately," Edward said flatly.

_Privately_? That means without me. They were planning something. "Over my pile of ashes," I snarled at him. They were not going to hurt Bella or take this baby away from her. My hand rested on her cheek which was warm, surprisingly. Edward completely ignored me. I was really getting tired of his ignoring me crap.

"Bella," Edward said. "Jacob wants to talk to you. Are you afraid to be alone with him?"

Bella looked at Jacob, her eyebrows knitting together. Then she looked at me. My eyes seized hers and were screaming, _it's a trick, it's a trick! Don't do it_! "Rose, it's fine. Jake's not going to hurt us. Go with Edward."

She was being a fool. "It might be a trick," was all I said, though. No need to make her mad at me.

"I don't see how," she replied. I was completely and utterly exasperated. How was this _not_ a trick? They go out to talk, we can't hear them – and that was intentional – and they come back and request we all leave? If it smells like a dog, barks like a dog, and looks like a dog…it's most likely a dog.

"Carlisle and I will always be in you sight, Rosalie," Edward said to me, reading my thoughts for once. "We're the ones she's afraid of." His eyes blazed with anger. I ignored it; I was equally pissed at him for even suggesting that she kill the child.

_But Jacob won't be in my sight, _I thought angrily.

"No," Bella croaked. "No, Edward. I'm not…."

_Great_, I thought bitterly. _Upset your wife why don't you?_

Edward plastered on the most painful smile yet while shaking his head. "I didn't mean it that way, Bella. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

_Couldn't you at least make your smile look real_?

"Everyone," Edward pointed toward the door. "Please."

It had to be a trick. I refused to move. Everyone else left. I glared at them both. _I'm not going anywhere_, I thought toward Edward.

"Rose," Bella said quietly. "I want you to go."

With my back to Bella, I closed my eyes in anger and exasperation. _If anything happens to her or the baby, I'm going to kill him. And possibly you_. I gave him the nastiest glare I could muster and pointed towards the door furiously. _You first. I'm not falling for anything else_.

Edward left and melted into the trees. I turned and gave Jacob a warning glance before I turned on my heal and shut the door, following behind, just to make sure Edward didn't decide to return when I wasn't there.

* * *

**Author's note**: Gee, it's so fun to write in Rosalie's point of view. I hope you have enjoyed yet another little snippet of her mind. I do enjoy it. If you don't mind, I'd like to know what my readers want to read the most. What scene would you like to read in Rosalie's POV during Bella's pregnancy? Let me know and I'll do it!

* * *

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Many things in this chapter have come directly from Stephenie Meyer's Breaking Dawn. I have only added my little flare of Rosalie's POV to the whole situation.

* * *


End file.
